Will you be mine?
by sobeautiful
Summary: Ranma&Inuyasha crossover. Takes place in Nerima where Ranma lives.. for now. Ranma meets a new girl one day. Who knows what'll happen next.. or who will me meet next? New relationships&rivaries.


This is a ranma&inuyasha crossover.  
This is when Valentines Day comes along...

Chapter 1.

"RANMA! Come ON!" The dark blue haired girl swung her school bag at the boy with the pigtailed and smacked him right on the back. That moment, he woke up by shock from his sleep. _'Oh man... what does she have in that thing?'_ Ranma, the pigtailed boy thought as he tried to avoid another hit. It was morning in the Tendo household and everyone was having breakfast. Ranma unfortunately was sleeping at the doorway of the bathroom just when Akane was about to go downstairs for her meal. She knew he get them late, **AGAIN**. _'What does he do all night?_' thought Akane as she went downstairs. She sensed that something was going on in the past couple of days.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking to school...

There was silence between Ranma and Akane during their walk to school. They didn't talk or look at each other, or look straight. They each looked sideways, opposite of the other. Few minutes passed and Akane was furious. Not because they were almost late for school but because it felt like Ranma was ignoring her. She assumed it was his fault because... it's always his fault! Meanwhile, Ranma was thinking. He was thinking about something that he wanted not to care about, but he did. So, he tried to not care at all.

Akane had enough. It was bothering her too much. She wasn't a quiet type. Well, most of the time.

"Ranma, I-, AHHHHH!" Right after Akane spoke two words, she had bumped into someone. That someone was running when she bumped into Akane. Akane fell flat on her butt; Ranma caught the other girl in time.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Akane was trying to get her book bag which dropped next to her and said, "Umm. Yeah Ranma, I thin-" "I'm fine." The girl in Ranma's arms answered. Apparently, the question was for her and when Akane realized this, she got up and stomped her way to school with her nose up high. Not all the way though.

"Ughhhhhhh." Akane said under her breathe but loud enough for Ranma and the girl to hear.

"Is your friend alright?" The girl asked. Ranma didn't pay any attention to Akane. He didn't bother with a stuck up brat like her but his eyes were on the girl.

"Uhh, yeah, yeah. She's fine." He didn't realize that he was still holding onto her arm. When he did, he let go and felt rather embarrassed. "Heh." Ranma let out. He had totally forgotten about school.

"Thank you by the way." The girl smiled. "Sure. You were falling and it wouldn't be nice to let you just fall." He smiled back. The girl giggled. She had long raven blue hair and wore a school uniform. Ranma had realized it wasn't a school uniform from around.

"I'm Ranma. I don't think I've seen you around."

"I live on the other side. Well, I'm Kagome." She said. Ranma blushed slightly. She was really pretty and cute in his eyes. She also seemed very nice.

"Why were you running like that?" He asked out of curiousity.

"Oh, umm. Well, I was looking for someone in a rather hurry. There he is. I gotta go. Nice meeting you, Ranma." She waved at him as she ran towards another man. He looked rather odd. Ranma waved back and thought _'I'm guessing that she has a suitor too. Huh. Oh well.'_ He looked towards the ground as she left and suddenly noticed Akane's book bag. _':Gasp: school!'_ Ranma thought as he picked it up and ran to his destination.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bell for the dismissal had rung and Ranma was searching for Akane who seemed to be mad at him the whole day. _'What's with her today? Gee.'_ Ranma thought as he walked with his hands in his pockets, kicking every pebble in his way. He just didn't want to care but how can he have Akane mad at him? He should apologize. But for what? Ranma couldn't figure out so he decided to find her to straighten things out. As he was walking, he spotted Akane walking home. He was about to run to her but something was thrown at his head from behind.

"OW! WHAT THE HECK!" Ranma turned around as he rubbed the pain on his head. He was faced with that odd guy Ranma saw in the morning, but wasn't really sure. That guy was at a far distance.

"WHAT THE- WHO ARE U?" Ranma demanded. He was running out of patience. He wanted to catch Akane before she made it to the house because he didn't want to risk the throwing house ware items at him.

"Ey, what, umm, buisness you have with Kagome? Huh?" So it was that guy with Kagome. Ranma thought before he spoke. He began doing this because he realized he always says something stupid that ends really bad.

"That's non of your business." Ranma told him.

"It is my buisness, pft, like you know anything." The guy was very unusual. Looked like a cat or something but somehow Ranma didn't notice that. He wore a red outfit, like himself, but it was more baggy and he had long silver hair. What caught Ranma's attention was the weapon on his back, but he didn't pay too much attention to that.

"Who are you." The guy asked. It sounded more like a demand than a question.

"That's none of your buisness, again." Ranma told him. The guy, instead of getting mad, kept his cool, and simply chuckled to himself.

"Fine, whatever but stay away from her." He was looking serious now. He turned to walk away when.

"Why? If I tell you who I am, then answer who you are." For some reason, Ranma wanted to see Kagome. He wanted to accidentally meet her again. The guy stopped but didn't turn around. It looked as if he was waiting. "I'm Saotome Ranma. Since you know now, who the heck are you!" Ranma grew impatient and got serious too.

"Hah, that's none of "your" buisness." Then, he disappeared. Ranma just got mad and clenched his fists.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There are some edits. R


End file.
